Sweet Little You
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: After eleven years and the suit removed, Lana is back in Smallville to surprise everyone, not knowing she will be the one to be surprised. Future!fic. Clois. Little but of Chlollie.


A/N The first story I posted on FF was a Smallville one called 'Lana Returns' and I always thought it was a little… blah. I've been wanted to write another Smallville one for a while and with Season 10 (The best season so far in my opinion) I've had lots of ideas.

This is basically the same concept as my other one, Lana returns and goes to say hello to Clark not knowing what to expect after years of not seeing him. But it is a completely different story to my other one. I wanted to try and improve that one and… yeah I'll shut up talking now.

Sweet Little You

Finally, after years of research and pain she was finally free.

It had been eleven years since the Kryptonite skin suit had been fitted onto her, forcing her to leave Smallville and everything she knew behind.

Everything she knew was Smallville: the streets, the shops, the people and Clark.

He was the reason she couldn't stay. Pretty hard to stay with the man you love when your skin will cause him agony then kill him. And for the eleven years she had been looking for a cure she made sure she had no contact with him or anyone who could give her information about him. To know what he was up to without actually seeing him go through it would have been agony for her.

But now, she was back. Walking down the same street and looking at the same shops.

More than anything she wanted to walk the few miles to the Kent farm and catch up. See how he'd changed. Did he still work at the 'Planet'? Had he done anything with his powers? Was he single? She hoped yes for the latter. The chances where very slim, someone like Clark was the ultimate catch: gorgeous, strong, kind and a moral compass so high it never wavered from North.

She didn't even realise she had walked to the farm until she stopped in front of the sign declaring the Kent name with pride.

Her heart hammered in her chest. What if something had happened to him? Meteor freaks where always trying to harm him, what if one had succeeded? Or worse, what if he himself was a villain?

Not having her around must have damaged him in some way. If someone as powerful as Clark grew a dark-side the entire human race was at risk.

She didn't know what to do, fight or flight. While she was nowhere near as weak as the innocent cheerleader she was when she first noticed Clark, she stood no chance next to him obviously.

Her flight instinct, which had always been her strongest urge, was about to kick into place when a school bus pulled up outside the track to the farm and a little girl came running out, clearly upset.

Her flight instinct forgotten as she watched the little dark haired girl run up the track and into the front door of the farm, a sob echoing on the breeze.

She hadn't noticed Lana stood there with confusion written across her face.

Did Clark still live here? Maybe if he did one of his friends might be staying with him as that used to be a common occurrence when she still lived in Smallville. Picking up strays as Mrs Kent used to say.

She took a step away from the farm but changed her mind just as quickly. Turning around and walking quickly to the front door.

She had just raised her hand to knock when it was opened up from the other side by an upset looking Chloe Sullivan.

Their eyes met for a second that seemed to last forever before Chloe took Lana's hand and led her to the barn.

She didn't say hello.

Chloe hadn't changed much really, at least not physically. Her face was finally proportioned right and her once pixie blonde hair was past her shoulders in a dead straight style not unlike the style she herself had. She wore minimal make-up but seemed to be glowing. Her clothes looked expensive, a little too expensive for a reporter, but then again what did she know about the salaries of journalists?

"I spotted you out of the window." She said quietly, almost as if she was scared she would be caught talking to her.

Once up in Clarks' 'fortress' and sat on the worse for wear sofa while Chloe remained stood up, her hand running threw her hair in a nervous manor, Chloe looked down at her with shock and confusion but also a hint of annoyance.

"What are you doing here Lana? You know if you're close to Clark you'll kill him."

Lana smiled and shook her head. "That was before; I've spent the last few years getting rid of the suit. I'm completely Kryptonite free now."

Chloe's face softened dramatically then and her nervous edge was gone. They looked at each other for a few seconds as the news sank in then as a wide smile spread across her face Chloe reached out a perfectly manicured hand to help her off the sofa before pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's really good to see you again Lana." Whispered Chloe in her happy sing-song voice. Lana chuckled and nodded. "It's great to see you too Chloe, I've missed you all so much."

Chloe released her and took a step back, her smile never faltering. "Missed one of us more than the rest I bet."

She couldn't hide the longing that burned in her dark eyes. She was still too transparent.

"But I'm going to cut you down in your stride I'm afraid. Clark is happy now, ecstatically so, he hasn't had a brood in years. You can't expect him to welcome you back with open arms like he always has. You can only be his friend now."

Lana blinked slowly, the words were what she expected but not from Chloe. Choosing to ignore the warning she asked curtly, "Can I see Clark please?"

Chloe still hadn't removed her smile and nodded, not caring for her old friend ignoring her words. She'd find out for herself soon enough anyway.

"Of course, come to the house, he'll be making dinner."

Lana followed Chloe out of the loft and back towards the house.

She seemed to be very comfortable at the farm. Were she and Clark an item now? That would explain the wide grin on the petite blondes face. She glanced down at her wedding finger and gasped at the large diamond engagement ring and platinum wedding ring.

Oh God no.

She followed her up into the farm and into the living room. Nothing much had changed, more photographs, a new sofa and a plasma TV. Everything else was the same.

She watched with a raised eyebrow as Chloe walked to the well built blonde man that was leaning against the back of the sofa, talking loudly and angrily to someone on his mobile, he paused when Chloe was close enough to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips before continuing his disagreement on the phone.

Lana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; Chloe was not married to Clark but this guy, what was his name again? She had met him many times in the past though she couldn't remember actually talking to him. Queen, Oliver Queen. They did make a cute couple and they seemed to be good for each other since now Oliver wasn't talking angrily to the person on the other end of the phone, just loudly.

She heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen and looked to Chloe who still hadn't taken that sugar sweet smile from her face, she was hiding something.

"Go on, by the sounds of it he'll be happy for the distraction before he throws another oven out of the window."

Oliver snorted down the phone at the memory and tried to change it into a cough, Clark had apologised none stop for a week for that until Lois had threatened to use the green stuff unless he stopped.

She walked on shaking legs the few feet to the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw him.

Had he grown bigger? He seemed to take up the whole space with his presence alone.

His back was to her, his quiet swearwords echoing into the smoking oven.

"That's it!" He shouted with his head still in the red hot oven, "I'm putting my foot down, from this day forward today shall be known as: Takeaway Tuesday!"

He spoke the words to Ollie and Chloe, when they heard him and burst into laughter he smiled himself, but it wiped away when he heard another person laughing, a woman. Too quiet to be Lois and too loud to be Jo-Jo.

Turning quickly he stumbled a little when he saw her there, he pushed up against the oven, the heat not effecting his Kryptonian skin in the slightest yet his all too human t-shirt started to smoke when he'd started to snap out of his shock. He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and checked the date. Lana was there, right in front of him, looking exactly the same as she did when he'd last seen her; she actually looked from before that time her hair once more back to her waist. He had to check his phone again to be certain his oven wasn't a time machine. Weirder things had happened.

"Ollie, date?" He called nervously into the living room.

"Married man now Clarkie, going to have to decline."

"I'm serious Robin Hood! What's the date?" Clark managed to growl out, he could just picture the playboys grin. He wished Lois wasn't busy so she could wipe the smile from his face.

"Same as it was this morning big man don't worry, 23rd of September 2019."

Clark nodded and looked to Lana like she was a ghost.

"You're real?" He asked her, his voice deeper than she remembered. Everything about him was matured now, his muscles hardly contained by his tight black, still slightly smoking, t-shirt. While she still looked like the teenager that had left over a decade ago. She had no shape to her and her face was still babyish.

"Yes."

He nodded and looked around nervously, still expecting to find himself in the past.

"No longer wearing the suit I see."

"Nope."

He turned the oven off without looking away from her. His eyes no longer looking at her with adoration and sadness like they did all those years ago. He was happy to see her she could tell that much but also a little shell shocked.

"I'm sorry; I must be coming across very rude. Its just- I never expected to see you again and with no contact with you for eleven years I kind of didn't expect to hear from you again ether. This is a little confusing for me."

Lana nodded, feeling very self-conscious.

"I know I'm sorry for intruding. I just wanted to come home… to Smallville. The suit is finally off so there was no reason to stay away anymore. I just came by to say hi."

Clark's eyes softened, his small smile coming to his lips as he took two steps across the kitchen and pulled her into a bear hug. "It's good to see you Lana, glad to see you're safe."

She grinned and subtly breathed in his scent: oranges, dirt and sunshine. God she had missed him.

When he let her go a silver gleam from his left hand caught her attention, when she looked at it closer she smile dropped.

"You're married?" She couldn't stop the question leaving her lips as the silver band mocked her. He looked down at his hand and smiled warmly. "Yes. On the 24th of December it will have been eight years."

She gasped, the colour draining from her face. Eight years? He had moved on quick.

"Come with me." He asked as he started to walk to the dinning room at the other end of the house, she followed obediently, not really knowing how to react.

He opened the oak door quietly and placed his finger to his lips while looking at her. He pointed inside and took a step back so she could look inside.

The light in the room was dimmed yet her eyes adjusted easily and immediately focused on the couple in the middle of the room.

One of them was the upset little girl who had run past her earlier; she still couldn't see her face as this time it was snuggled into the neck of the other occupant of the room.

The other was the mother, possibly mid to late twenties in a worn, comfortable looking wool cardigan that engulfed her curvy frame and a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. Her appearance was what some may call overly casual, day off work clothes yet she couldn't look more stunning. While Lana herself still looked young with her slender frame, this woman was the opposite, every where a curve should be there was, proportioned correctly and oozing femininity.

Her dark brown hair, the same shade as her daughters, was tied back into a messy ponytail and the girl took comfort in wrapping the dark strands around her tiny fingers as her mother rocked her in her arms. The child was positioned on the mothers' hip and the entire picture was of security. The little girl had been upset, her mother was soothing her.

A lullaby erupted from the woman's mouth and though her voice wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, it still managed to bring Lana to tears.

"_If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you_."

Lana wiped the tears away from her eyes, it was clear from the way the child's hand fell from her mothers hair that she was asleep, yet she didn't stop singing.

"_From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine._"

Clark touched Lana's shoulder, closing the door and leading her back to the kitchen.

She smiled up at him when he had leaned against the countertop.

"They're beautiful; I take it the little girl is yours?" Clark grinned and nodded. He was a proud father through and through, and she knew he would be the kind of father that Jonathan Kent was to him.

"Yes, he name is Johanna-Jonathan; everyone calls her Jo-Jo though. Lois started it, said that Johanna was too long to say in conversation."

Lana chuckled softly. Out of everyone she imagined having an effect on Clark's child Lois was the last person she would have thought of.

"You still see Lois then? You two really despised each other from what I remember; I'm surprised you've stayed in contact."

Clark laughed loudly and shook his head. He indicated for her to stay where she was as he went to the living room and came back with a silver photo frame, holding it like it was one of his prized possessions.

"I've almost forgotten how much we used to hate each other. I see Lois everyday; she's my best friend…"

He handed the photo frame to her just as his wife came walking in sans child, her bare feet not making a sound on the wooden floors. She walked up to her husband, not paying attention to Lana as her daughter had done fifteen minutes before, and reached up on tiptoes to give him a loving kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her curvy waist.

"How is she?" Asked Clark with concern in his brilliant blue eyes. She smiled and reached up to smooth out the frown on his face.

"She's fine. Some kids were picking on her and calling her a freak because she sneezed and catapulted her pencil case across the classroom. All I had to do was remind her that Kenny, the ringleader, is Superman's biggest fan, soon had her giggling again. She wouldn't tell me his last name though-"

"-that's because of the Alice Webber incident though. That little girl still can't look at you without crying."

"That little brat shouldn't have tripped up my baby should she?"

"Honey, she was two years old."

"Don't care; she hasn't done it again has she? Anyway she's napping on the sofa, just for a little bit though, crying really takes it out of her."

Clark grinned and nodded, leaning down once more to kiss her slightly more passionately than before until he remembered Lana was still there.

Looking up at his ex, he couldn't stop the chuckle escaping at the look of shock and horror written across her youthful face. Her mouth wide open and her eyes perfect circles.

"Lois is also my wife, Lana." His deep voice shocking her away from the picture which was of their wedding day, it was all wide grins and white dresses, it looked perfect, and into his amused eyes. She then looked to the woman in his arms who had turned around pressing her back against his front. She was looking at her with a wide, caring smile not unlike the one her cousin was giving her earlier. That's what Chloe had been hiding.

Lois Lane.

Lois Lane was married to Clark Kent.

Lois Lane was the mother of Clark Kent's daughter, Johanna.

Lois Lane was Lois Kent now.

Lana almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Lois and Clark hated each other; from the moment they had met they had been at odds, always trying to out do each other. Even when they agreed on something they argued. Clark Kent was white boxers to Lois' red lace thong. They just didn't… mesh.

But then subtle images came back to mind. Small smiles they shared when they thought no one was looking, inside jokes that left everyone else confused and they were doubled over in hysterics, things they said to each other and how it was said. Not to mention last time she turned up she had the feeling she was intruding with them, like she was throwing a spanner at destinies forehead. And the fact they looked right together.

She watched as Lois' hand softly ran up and down his bare arm to sooth him, it was clear he was upset that his abilities that had passed onto their daughter was getting her picked on. Yet even through that they had identical looks on their faces; they looked complete. And Lana suddenly felt ridicules for thinking Clark would still be single. She herself had been the first to mention there was something more between the two warring friends then hate after all. Lois and Clark just seemed fated.

She glanced down at Lois's wrist and smiled at the silver bracelet there that was once intended for her. It never did glow for her, but looking at the part of the jewel that touched her skin she saw the faint blue light that meant it was with the person it was created for. Clark's Soulmate.

"That is one hell of a shock I'll admit, but I guess deep down I always knew you two would be more than reluctant friends. I told you once Clark that the best ones always start out that way."

Clark nodded and kissed Lois' forehead softly, making her roll her eyes but a hidden smile appear on her lips.

"And Clark and I are definitely one of the best. Out shine the brightest star. We were made for each other."

Lois's voice had matured like her husbands, no longer snarky and bold but soothing and kind, the voice of a mother.

There was no vanity in her voice at the statement that they were one of the best, just fact. They were fated, destined to find each other. Literally made for each other.

And while Lana wanted to know everything - when they realised it was love and not hate, how Clark proposed, what made them decide to stay in Smallville when they probably still work at the Daily Planet together, everything about Johanna – they were interrupted by the sleepy child walking through and opening the fridge to get the carton of milk. The three adults watched as she proceeded to walk over to the cupboards and lift herself up onto the countertop, opening the door and pulling out a black plastic glass with a yellow bat signal on it. When the milk was poured she jumped off the counter with grace and landed noiselessly on the wooden floor without spilling a drop of milk and placed the carton back into the fridge.

When she turned the corner to the living room Lana heard Oliver speak loudly down the phone. "We'll sort this out tomorrow, my favourite girls just got here." Then the click as the phone was closed. All that could be heard after that was the opening tune for 'Wolverine and the X-Men'.

As Lana had watched the newest addition to the Kent family she was happy to notice that she was split down the middle when it came to her looks. Her mothers dark wavy hair, her small sculpted nose and face shape, then her fathers dazzling blue eyes and thick pouting lips and she knew if she smiled she would have the same cute teeth her father had. When she grows up her figure would be like her mothers no doubt and every human would be drawn to her like the plague.

She suddenly felt very out of place.

"Well, it was interesting. I'll probably see you around Smallville, I'll be moving back into the Talon."

She took a step towards the door but was held back by a small, warm hand on her wrist, she hadn't even noticed Lois move. The slightly older woman looked at her with a loving smile and caring eyes.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? Every Tuesday we all meet up at each others houses and cook… well until Smallville had to throw that out the window, its Take-away Tuesday from now on as you probably heard."

Lana couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. It had been a long time since she'd just sat and eaten with friends. "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be stupid, I invited you. Next week it will be Chloe and Oliver's turn. Oh and Pete Ross has just moved back to Smallville so it's not like you'll be alone in your newness."

Lana couldn't stop the hitch in her heart, Pete Ross? Before Clark she had had a small crush on him. Her grin grew wider as she nodded. It was time she moved on. Clark was happy and that was all she ever wanted really.

She had wanted to move back to Smallville to live a normal life again, or as normal as it gets in Smallville. And this was normal.

Lois detached herself from her tank of a husband and proceeded to take Lana's coat and take her through into the living room to reintroduce her to everyone again.

After receiving another hug from the excited Chloe there was a knock on the door before Pete let himself in. He smiled at everyone and shouted hello to Clark who had began to clean the oven until everyone made up their minds what they wanted to eat. And then Pete's eyes met Lana's and his smile widened as did hers.

He had changed the most out of everyone. No longer looking like the computer nerd he did at school. His hair was closely shaven and he wore a very expensive fitted grey suit, though the top buttons were open and his tie discarded, he'd just left work.

And Lana could swear that the spanner she had thrown at destiny when she interrupted Lois and Clark all them years ago was being thrown straight back at her. Because there was something appealing about Pete Ross that she was only just beginning to pick up on.

She was glad to be home.

Finally.

The end.

A/N My god I could not get that ending right! I don't even think I still have but its too late for me to care.

The song Lois sang to Jo-Jo was 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo, I've always loved that song since I was a kid. And since its all about being different I thought it was the perfect lullaby for Lois to sing to her daughter.

Let me know what you think. :D


End file.
